


The Road to Damascus

by Jarakrisafis



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-05-04
Updated: 2007-05-04
Packaged: 2017-10-23 23:19:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 533
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/256200
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jarakrisafis/pseuds/Jarakrisafis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>How far into the Dark Arts can you dabble before you are ensnared? How far can you bend before you snap?</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Road to Damascus

"My Lord, nothing has been heard about Potter in almost a year. Perhaps he's dead." I tilted my head slightly. Idiot minion. Suggesting that the Dark Lords favourite enemy had met an early demise was not a good way to survive the night.

"Avada Kedavra." Not the most subtle or original of responses from the Dark Lord in question but it quite clearly got the message across.

"Keep searching. I will not tolerate failure." I shifted my gaze to the body on the floor.

State the obvious.

Several people shuffled nervously as the red eyes glared at them. I kept my eyes down. A Dark Lord in a bad mood is really not a good person to annoy.

"You have your next assignments, get out of here." Nobody ran. Pureblood wizards serving a Half-blood Dark Lord do not run. On the other hand the hall was empty quicker than I could say Crucio.

I ducked reflexively as a large candelabrum followed us out the archway.

I had an insane urge to giggle as I thought of the great Lord Voldemort having a temper tantrum like a little child who can't get what he wants.

I didn't think he would appreciate the comparison.

Beside me a blonde haired wizard sniffed haughtily as I attempted to keep my mirth under control.

Out from under the anti-apparition wards I focused on my destination. Another house of innocent mudbloods to draw Potter out of hiding.

I apparated with a bare whisper of sound. The pops of the Death Eaters appearing around me creating a nice warning for the victims of tonight's fun.

Not that it helped.

I grimaced slightly.

Idiots. Their own fault for not learning to defend themselves. They probably deluded themselves that the war was nothing to do with them.

But sacrifices have to be made for the greater good. I learnt that lesson well.

Work done the Death Eaters began to pop out.

"Put the mark up then go home."

I simply inclined my head to the mission leader.

I grinned as I let my magic flow from me. Felt it pull at my control.

Not yet.

Soon.

I felt it subside, humming deep in my mind as I admired my creation.

Green. A good colour.

I apparated out as the first aurors appeared.

Pulling the hood off and letting my hair down I made my way through my home. I turned back as I caught my reflection in a mirror.

I ran a finger over my mask. The pale white glowing eerily in the darkness, its insane grin firmly locked in place.

Behind the mask the grey eyes faded to a brilliant green. I regarded them silently.

The colour of Death.

Avada Kedavra

I'll be able get Riddle soon. I'm in the inner circle now. Since Bella had such an unfortunate accident.

I felt the edges of my mouth turn up, parodying the grin upon my mask.

Very unfortunate.

Only a little longer, then Tom will really trust me.

Then once Riddle is taken care of I can clean out the Ministry.

And anybody else who has managed to annoy me.

I narrowed my eyes and the green faded back to grey.

Soon.


End file.
